Be reflected
by MAC01
Summary: Was passiert wenn Jou bei Kaiba übernachtet? Müsst ihr schon selbst lesen -


Written by MAC01

_**Be reflected**_

Pairing: Jounouchi x Kaiba

"Das ist das reinste Schloss" drückte der Blonde sein Erstaunen über Kaiba Mansion aus. Staunend blickte er zur Decke der Eingangshalle. Halle. Genau das war das passende Wort für diesen Raum. Die Decke war seicht gewölbt und ging über beide Etagen des Hauses und war Licht durchflutet. Vor ihm lagen zwei geschwungenen Treppen, die in die obere Etage führte. Immer noch stand ihm der Mund offen, als er spürte, wie Mokuba ihn am Ärmel begann zu ziehen.

„Komm. Das Wohnzimmer ist dort hinten.", meinte der jüngere Kaiba. Immer noch staunend ließ sich Jou von ihm durch das Haus ziehen. Das hier war unglaublich. Er hätte darauf schwören können, dass dieses Haus größer war als das Mietshaus, in dem er zusammen mit seinem Vater eine Wohnung bewohnte. Kaum zu glauben, dass in so einem riesigen Haus nur zwei Personen lebten.

„Und ihr lebt hier wirklich nur zu zweit?" hakte er ungläubig nach. Mokuba grinste und nickte schließlich. Wozu konnten zwei Personen schon so viel Platz brauchen? Schließlich erreichten sie das Wohnzimmer. Es war stillvoll mit schwarzen Ledermöbeln ausgestattet und der Fernseher – nein, dass war kein Fernseher mehr. Das war ein Monster von einem Fernseher. So einen gigantischen Plasma-Fernseher hatte er noch nie gesehen.

„Das neue ‚Street Combat' ist der Hammer, Jou.", strahlte ihn der schwarzhaarige Junge an, als er sich in einem der beiden Sessel direkt vor dem Bildschirm niederließ. Zwischen den Sesseln befand sich ein kleiner Glastisch auf dem die Konsole stand. Das Spiel steckte bereits. Mokuba nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete diesen fetten Fernseher an. Sofort erschien auf ihm das Hauptmenü des Spieles und der jüngste Kaiba wählte den Multi-Player-Modus.

Bevor sich der Blonde versah drückte ihm der Kleine den zweiten Kontroller bereits in die Hand und startete das Spiel. Im Figur-Auswahlmenü wählte sich Mokuba direkt einen fies dreinblickenden Typen aus. Jou fiel die Entscheidung nicht ganz so leicht, da er dieses Spiel zuvor noch nicht gespielt hatte. Doch schließlich fand er nach kurzem Schauen auch seine Figur und der Fight startete. Natürlich machte ihn der Kleine erst einmal kräftig fertig, bevor der Blonde den Dreh raus bekam.

„Viel besser als in der Spielhalle, oder?" fragte ihn das Kiddo. „Aber auf jeden Fall. Immerhin müssen wir hier nicht für jeden Kampf 100 ¥ einwerfen." Mokuba begann zu lachen und das verführte Jou ebenfalls lauthals zu lachen. So verging der Abend und der Blonde merkte gar nicht wie die Zeit verging. Denn als er das nächste Mal auf die Uhr blickte war es schon nach zehn.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du gerne hier übernachten. Wir haben mehr als genug Zimmer.", schlug Mokuba vor. Etwas verlegen und unsicher kratzte sich der Blonde am Hinterkopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee wäre, wenn dein Bruder mich morgen früh hier antreffen würde.", gab er seine Bedenken preis. Doch Mokuba strahlte ihn nur weiterhin an. „Er hat mir erlaubt, dass ich mir über Nacht einen Freund einladen darf.", argumentierte das Kiddo weiter. „Wenn es so aussieht, bleib ich natürlich gerne.", willigte Jou ein. Das schwarzhaarige Kid sprang aus dem Sessel auf und strahlte noch mehr als zuvor.

„Komm ich zeig dir das Haus.", mit diesen Worten wurde der Blonde von dem Kiddo aus dem Wohnzimmer zurück in die Eingangshalle, eine der beiden Treppen hoch gezogen. Erst zeigte ihm Mokuba, welches Zimmer Kaiba gehörte, dann sein eigenes und dann das Gästezimmer. Das was Jou neben der Größe der Zimmer aber am meisten ins Auge stach war, dass überall über irgendetwas Tücher gehängt waren.

Als Mokuba ihn wieder ins Erdgeschoss ziehen wollte blieb er an einem dieser Tücher stehen und hob es. Was zum Vorschein kam war ein großer Spiegel. Eigentlich hätte Jou jetzt mit irgendwelchen potthässlichen Bildern gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem Spiegel. Ob sich unter jedem Laken ein Spiegel befand? Wenn ja, war es dann nicht praktischer die Spiegel abzuhängen, anstatt sie mit Laken zu überdecken?

Schließlich gelangten die beiden in einen Raum, der ganz offensichtlich die Küche des Hauses war. Sie glich allerdings einer Küche in einem Restaurant, so groß und aufwendig sie sich ihm darstellte. Mittlerweile war er wirklich nicht mehr sicher, ob hier nur für zwei Personen gekocht wurde. Hier konnte man schließlich für die halbe japanische Armee kochen – ohne Zweifel. Aber hatte Jou wirklich etwas anderes erwartet, nachdem er das halbe Haus gesehen hatte?

„Ich hab Hunger.", meinte Mokuba plötzlich zu ihm. „Dann geht es dir genau wie mir, Kiddo.", gestand Jou dem Kleinen gegenüber ein. Denn in der Tat, wie aufs Stichwort ertönte sein Magen mit einem lauten Knurren. Mokuba lachte auf. Sein Lachen war einfach ansteckend und so musste auch Jou wieder mitlachen. Dann ging er zum Kühlschrank und warf einen Blick hinein. Er war gut gefüllt, anders als der Kühlschrank bei sich zu Hause.

„Also wenn du möchtest, dann koch ich uns noch schnell etwas. Aber nur eine Kleinigkeit – ist ja immerhin schon spät.", schlug Jou vor. Wild nickte Mokuba und wieder musste Jou unwillkürlich lachen. Das Kiddo war einfach eine Stimmungskanone. So ein heiteres Gemüt hätte Jou früher nicht bei dem schwarzhaarigem Kid vermutet. Denn immerhin schien sein Bruder ja immer so ernst und streng.

Schnell hatte er dem Kiddo und sich selbst noch ein Omlet gemacht, welches er mit Pilzen gefüllt hatte. Sie aßen direkt hier in der Küche. Jou wollte gar nicht wissen, wie groß erst das Esszimmer wäre, wenn die Küche schon so gigantisch war. Für einen Abend hatte der Blonde genug gestaunt. Während sie aßen musste Jou erneut an die verhüllten Spiegel im erste Stock denken. Was es wohl damit auf sich hatte?

„Sag mal Kiddo. Warum sind die Spiegel im ersten Stock alle mit Laken verhüllt?" Mokuba hörte abrupt auf zu essen und blickte ihn mit ernster Miene an. Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt oder gefragt? Was war plötzlich mit dem Kleinen los? Wo war sein heiterer Gemütszustand? „Ach weißt du, Seto mag keine Spiegel und nachdem unser Adoptivvater verschwunden war hat er sie alle mit Laken zudecken lassen.", erklärte Mokuba mit bedachter Stimme.

Das war eine Erklärung dafür, warum sie verhüllt waren, aber warum hatte Kaiba sie nicht abnehmen lassen? Eine Frage, die er wieder an Mokuba richtete. Verlegen blickte der schwarzhaarige Junge kurz zur Seite. „Na ja, weißt du, Gozaberu ist offiziell noch nicht für Tod erklärt worden, sondern gilt noch als vermisst. Erst in zwei Jahren wird er für Tod erklärt. Bis dahin wollte Seto nichts im Haus verändern, nur für den Fall das er doch wieder auftaucht."

Das klang ja fast so, als hätte der großartige und geniale Kaiba Seto vor seinem Vater Angst. Wie konnte das nur sein? Angst war eigentlich eine Eigenschaft, die er nicht mit dem jungen CEO der Kaiba Corporation in Verbindung brachte. Also. Was steckte wirklich dahinter? Sicherlich hatte ihm das Kiddo die Wahrheit erzählt, zumindest, was Mokuba für die Wahrheit hielt. Aber war es wirklich so einfach? Wenn ja, warum hatte dann Kaiba die Firma bereits komplett umstrukturiert? Hätte er damit nicht auch noch zwei Jahre warten müssen? Doch ehe er da weiterhaken konnte stand Mokuba auf.

„Tut mir leid Jou, aber ich bin müde und werde mich jetzt hinlegen. Du kannst gerne noch aufbleiben, hab dir ja gezeigt, wo du schlafen kannst." – „Ist gut. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Kiddo." Bevor Mokuba die Küche verließ umarmte er Jou kurz. Es überraschte den Blonden ein wenig. Scheinbar war das Kiddo doch ziemlich einsam. Kein Wunder, wenn sein Bruder bis spät in die Nacht hinein arbeitete und sich kaum Zeit für ihn nahm.

Nachdem er das benutzte Geschirr abgespült hatte setzte sich der Blonde mit einem Buch wieder in das Wohnzimmer. Doch er konnte sich nicht wirklich auf den Inhalt konzentrieren. Immer wieder fragte er sich, was sich hinter den verhüllten Spiegel wirklich verbarg. Überhaupt irritierte ihn es sehr, dass der CEO wohl etwas zu verbergen hatte. Noch eine Eigenschaft, die er ihm eigentlich gar nicht zugeschrieben hätte.

War Kaiba wirklich so kalt und emotionslos, wie er Jou und die anderen in der Schule immer wieder glauben machen wollte? Oder war das alles nur eine Fassade – mühevoll konstruiert um sich alles und jeden auf Distanz zu halten? Aber warum sollte der CEO das wollen? War da wieder die Eigenschaft der Angst mit im Spiel? Angst! Sie konnte den stärksten Mann in die Knie zwingen, also auch den CEO.

Plötzlich wurde die Stille durch ein furchtbar laut klingendes Räuspern durchschnitten und erschrocken wandte sich Jou zur Geräuschquelle um. In der Wohnzimmertür stand Kaiba. Missmutig musterte der Brünette ihn. Dann betrat er den Raum und kam auf ihn zu. Jou legte das Buch zur Seite und stand auf. Scheiße. Der Blonde hatte ja gewusst, dass es, egal mit welcher Ausrede Mokuba es begründen wollte, keine gute Idee war hier zu übernachten.

„Was will so ein Köter wie du in meinem Haus?" grummelte Kaiba direkt an. Aber er war dabei gar nicht laut oder so. „Mokuba und ich haben ein wenig gezockt und haben dabei die Zeit vergessen. Da hat mir das Kiddo angeboten hier zu übernachten." Warum antwortete er überhaupt. War er dem CEO eine Rechenschaft schuldig? Ähm… in Anbetracht, dass er sich in dessen Haus befand, war die Antwort diesbezüglich wohl ‚ja.

„Aha. Hier ist es wohl gemütlicher, als in deiner Hundehütte, hä?" machte ihn Kaiba erneut von der Seite her an. „Es ist wohl besser wenn ich gehe.", meinte Jou und wollte das Wohnzimmer verlassen. „Der letzte Bus ist vor einer Stunde gefahren und bis nach Domino sind es etwas über zwei Stunden Fußmarsch.", bemerkte der junge CEO, als er sich langsam in einen Sessel nieder ließ. Irgendwie schien er müde und erschöpft.

„Ich möchte nicht dran schuld sein, wenn so ein hilfloses, erbärmliches Hündchen, wie du, mitten in der Nacht verschwindet." – „Wie gnädig von dir.", erwiderte Jou kurz angebunden. Erst jetzt bemerkte Jou das Glas Wasser, dass Kaiba in seiner Hand hielt. In der anderen hielt er auch etwas, aber das konnte er von hier aus in dem schummrigen Licht nicht wirklich erkennen. Schienen irgendwelche Tabletten zu seine.

Kaiba nahm die Tabletten und schluckte sie mit einem ordentlichen Schluck Wasser hinunter. Scheinbar war der junge CEO doch mehr angeschlagen, als der Blonde geahnt hatte. Erschöpft rieb sich Kaiba den Nacken und Jou konnte ein lautes Knacken aus den Halswirbeln seines Gegenübers hören. Schien so, als wäre Kaiba völlig verspannt. Also ging er zu ihm und stellte sich hinter ihn.

Vorsichtig, als würde er sonst einen elektrischen Schlag kriegen, begann er die Schultern des Brünetten zu massieren. Eigentlich rechnete er damit, dass dieser sich wütend zu ihm umwandte und ihn anschnauzte, was ihm einfiele ‚unerlaubten' Körperkontakt mit ihm zu pflegen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Kaiba hatte seinen Kopf nach vorne sacken lassen und für einen Moment schien es so, als würde der Brünette die Massage genießen.

Allerdings war die Massage nicht wirklich effizient durch das Jackett, das Hemd und wer wusste, was der andere Teen noch alles trug. „Die Massage wäre wirkungsvoller, wenn du dich frei machen würdest.", schlug Jou vor. Plötzlich schnappte Kaibas Kopf hoch, als hätte Jou einen Schalter umgelegt und er spürte, trotz der vielen Lagen Stoff, wie sich der Rücke des CEOs erneut anspannte.

Ohne jede weitere Vorwarnung stand Kaiba auf und verließ kommentarlos das Wohnzimmer. Was… hatte Jou etwas falsches gesagt? Verwirrt folgte der Blonde dem Brünetten in den ersten Stock und als Kaiba hinter sich die Tür seines Zimmers zuschlug zögerte Jou kurz. Doch dann öffnete er die Tür zu Kaibas ganz privatem Reich und folgte dem Brünetten auch in dieses Zimmer. Dieser blickte ihn einfach nur schockiert an.

„Verschwinde. In meinem Zimmer hast du nichts zu suchen.", begann ihn Kaiba erneut dumm anzumachen. „Hey, ich will nur wissen, ob ich etwas falsches gesagt habe.", hakte Jou nach. „Nein.", war die schlichte Antwort seines Gegenübers. „Warum bist du dann plötzlich abgehauen? Die Massage schien dir gut zu tun.", wollte der Blonde wissen. Doch alles was er erntet war ein bitteböser Blick.

„Mann – Kaiba! Man könnte ja glatt meinen du würdest dich schämen, deine Klamotten auszuziehen.", versuchte Jou den anderen zu provozieren und hätte gewettet, dass der Brünette darauf anspringen würde. Doch dieser wurde nur ganz blass und stand ihm einfach nur reglos gegenüber Erst war Jou von dieser Nicht-Reaktion verwirrt, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass er mit seiner Provokation voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

Langsam begann Jou auf Kaiba zu zugehen, doch dieser wich zurück. Jeden Schritt, den sich Jou näherte, wich der CEO zurück. Das gab es nicht. So eine Reaktion kannte der Blonde nicht von dem ansonsten so willensstarkem Brünetten. Schließlich konnte er nicht mehr zurück weichen, weil Kaiba die Wand erreicht hatte. Was sollte er nur tun? Das letzte was Jou wollte war Kaiba irgendwie verletzen.

„Hör zu Kaiba, ich weiß nicht was für ein Problem du hast. Das Letzte für das du dich schämen müsstest wäre dein Körper. – Ich meine, sieh dich doch an. Dein Körper strotzt vor Kraft. Er ist durchtrainiert, auch wenn du das mit deinem Anzug immer kaschieren möchtest. Du wirkst wie ein Athlet. Nichts wofür man sich schämen müsste… also wie wär's wenn wir uns hinsetzen und du mir von deinem Problem erzählst."

Plötzlich blickte ihn Kaiba direkt an. Doch in seinen Augen war keine Spur von Angst. Nur noch der übliche, eiskalte Blick eines weißen Drachen. „Verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer.", zischte der CEO. „Hey, ich will dir nur helfen.", versuchte Jou den anderen zu beschwichtigen. Doch dieser wollte sich nicht beschwichtigen lassen. Er kam bedrohlich auf den Blonden zu. Jou kam es fast wie eine Abwehrreaktion vor.

„Ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht, aber ich beneide dich schon ein wenig für diesen Körper. Gepflegt, athletisch, gesund – was will man mehr?" Jou hoffte, in dem er seine Beschreibung von eben noch einmal kurz zusammenfasste, Kaiba zu beruhigen. Doch dafür war es offensichtlich schon zu spät. Nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm kam der Brünette zum Stehen und wusste offensichtlich nicht weiter.

Jou konnte Kaibas Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Sehen wie sich die Lippen leicht bewegten, als wolle der CEO etwas sagen und ihm würden die Worte fehlen. Seine blauen Augen wirkten nicht mehr ganz so kalt, wie vor einem Moment noch. Wieder schien sich Seto irgendwie verändert zu haben. Und plötzlich konnte Jou es spüren. Zwischen den beiden Teens baute sich so etwas wie ein elektrisches Feld auf, welches zu knistern begann und noch eher er sich versah…

Kaibas Lippen waren so weich und geschmeidig. Sie schmeckten einfach unglaublich. Sanft hatte Jou einen Arm um Setos Hüfte gelegt und den Brünetten noch näher an sich gezogen. Ganz vorsichtig strich er mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen des Drachen. Und plötzlich spürte er, wie sich die Lippen seines Gegenübers spalteten und seiner Anfrage auf Einlass statt gegeben wurde. Zärtlich umspielte seine Zunge die des anderes, die langsam begann es ihm gleich zu tun.

Nach einigen endlosen Minuten lösten sich die beiden wieder von einander. Die Kälte in Kaibas Augen war komplett verschwunden. Und ehe Jou darüber nachdenken konnte, versanken sie beide wieder in einem leidenschaftlichem Kuss. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren begann Jou Kaiba das Jackett auszuziehen und ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen. Immer noch hielt der Kuss an, als er begann Seto Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Der junge CEO brach den Kuss auf einmal ab und wollte erneut von Jou zurück weichen. Doch dieser wollte nicht, dass Kaiba erneut auf Distanz zu ihm ging. Dazu war das Verlangen nach dem Drachen viel zu stark. Sanft hatte er seinen Arm um Kaibas Hüfte gelegt und hinderte ihn somit daran vor ihm wegzulaufen. Kaiba versuchte sein Hemd zuzuhalten, doch es gelang ihm im Eifer des Gefechtes nicht und Jou konnte sehen, was er zu verbergen suchte.

Über die Brust, des gut trainierten CEO gingen mehrere Narben. Ganz langsam begannen die einzelnen Puzzleteile einen Sinn zu ergeben. Vorsichtig legte Jou seine Hand über die Hand von Kaiba, die immer noch versuchte, dass Hemd so zurecht zu zupfen, dass es die Narben verdeckte. Mit der anderen freien Hand versuchte Kaiba seine Freiheit wieder zu erlangen. Doch Jou konnte ihn nicht so gehen lassen.

„Wer hat dir das angetan?", fragte Jou mitfühlend. Mit dieser Frage gab Kaiba seinen Widerstand auf und blickte betrübt nach unten. Immer noch krallte sich die andere Hand unter Jous in das Hemd. Sanft hob Jou das Gesicht des CEOs an und küsste ihn erneut. Ganz zärtlich – ganz behutsam. Dann lockerte er seine Umarmung und gewährte dem Brünetten ein wenig Platz. Würde er es ich ihm anvertrauen?

„Gozaberu!", war die schlichte Antwort. Aus Kaibas Stimme war nicht das geringste Zittern zu vernehmen. Scheinbar gewann er seine Fassung zurück. Tief in seinem Inneren hoffte Jou, dass Seto nicht seine Kälte zurück holen würde. Der Moment, als er den mächtigen CEO küsste, war einfach fabelhaft gewesen und in ihm schrie alles nach einer Fortsetzung – nach einer Steigerung.

„Dein Adoptivvater?", hakte Jou nach. „Ja.", war wieder die schlichte Antwort. Kaiba hatte es endlich aufgegeben die bereits offenbarten Narben noch verbergen zu wollen. Gerade als Jou noch einmal nachhaken wollte sprach der Brünette weiter. „Er hat viel verlangt und konnte ich die Erwartungen nicht erfüllen wurde ich bestraft." Schmerz war aus dieser Antwort zu hören. Unmengen von Schmerz.

„Hat das etwas mit den Spiegeln zu tun?", stocherte der Blonde weiter. Ertappt blickte Seto ihn an. Dann nickte er. „Wenn ich nicht das gewünschte Resultat erbrachte schlug er mich. Dabei bediente er sich einiger Hilfsmittel. Gürtel, Seile, Stöcke… alles was ihm gerade zur Hand war. Gleichzeitig stand ich immer vor einem Spiegel und musste alles mit ansehen." Kaiba unterbrach. „Er wollte so deinen Willen brechen.", stellte Jou fest.

Scheinbar verlor Kaiba plötzlich seine Fassung, denn seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Jou ging auf ihn zu und nahm die zitternde Hände in seine. Dann zog er den CEO wieder zu sich. Etwas schimmerte in Kaibas Augen. Es waren ja wohl keine Träne. Noch nie, seit er den Brünetten kannte, hatte er diesen auch nur einmal weinen sehen. So eine Blöße gab sich der Andere unter normalen Umständen nicht. Aber da waren keine normalen Umständen.

„Gozaberu wollte nicht nur meinen Willen brechen, sondern auch meinen Körper. Er wollte, dass ich mich selbst hasse. Auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe, aber dieses Ziel hat er erreicht.", gestand ihm der CEO plötzlich und blickte dabei Jou direkt in die Augen. Sanft lächelte der Blonde den Brünetten schließlich an. „Dabei gibt es nichts an dir zu hassen… im Gegenteil. Immer wenn ich dich anblicke komm ich nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

Nicht nur Kaibas Augen weiteten sich auf einmal. Auch Jou realisierte erst nach und nach, was er da eben gesagt hatte. Hatte er wirklich Kaiba gerade seine Liebe gestanden. Nein oder doch? Wie würde der andere Teen jetzt darauf reagieren? Würde er sich wieder distanzieren und ihn für abartig halten? Andererseits hatte er ihn bereits drei Mal geküsst. Und wirklich, er konnte nichts in den blauen Augen erkennen, was einer Ablehnung gleich kam.

Also beugte sich der Blonde zur Brust des Brünetten und begann die Narben, die dort verliefen mit Küssen zu überhäufen. Dazu knöpfte er den Rest des Hemdes auf und ließ auch dieses zu Boden fallen. Langsam manövrierte Jou den Brünetten zum Bett hinüber, dabei spielte er mit seiner Zunge über dessen Brustnippel und hörte, wie Seto dabei seichte aufstöhnte. Kurz bevor sie das Bett erreichten öffnete er auch langsam die Hose.

Nachdem die Pants der Anzugshose gefolgt waren und auch Jou irgendwo auf dem Weg seine Kleider verloren hatte überschüttete er Setos Körper immer noch mit unzähligen Küssen. Dabei ließ er den CEO sich langsam nach hinten beugen, so dass dieser auf dem Rücken liegend im Bett zur Ruhe kam. Jous Küsse waren derweil weiter nach Süden gewandert, wo sein Mund schließlich auf das erigierte Glied des Brünetten traf.

Ganz vorsichtig und langsam zog er die Vorhaut nach hinten zum Hoden hin. Damit legte er die bebende Spitze der Eichel bloß und platzierte direkt oben einen sanften Kuss. Dann umschlossen seine Lippen die gesamte Spitze und mit seiner Zunge massierte er sanft, aber mit etwas Druck den Schaft entlang. Seto stöhnte erneut auf. Seine Hände vergruben sich in der Bettdecke. Langsam begann Jou eine Hoch- und Runterbewegung. Dabei drückte Seto seinen Rücken durch und hob sein Becken in die Luft, Jou entgegen. Mittlerweile war fast das gesamte Glied des CEOs im Mund des Blonden verschwunden und langsam begann dieser das Tempo zu erhöhen. Setos Rücken beugte sich immer mehr durch, je näher er an seinen Höhepunkt kam bis er schließlich mit einem heißeren ‚Jou' sich in genau dessen Mund entlud.

Jou hatte alles geschluckt, was aus Seto heraus gekommen war und dieser war erschöpft wieder auf die Bettdecke gesunken. Überall auf seinem Körper hatten sich Schweißperlen gebildet und Jou machte sich mit Küssen über den Körper des erschöpften Teens sich auf den Weg zu dessen Kopf. Als er dort ankam, verfielen sie beide wieder eng umschlungen in einen inniglichen Kuss, der nur langsam wieder endete. Sanft rückte Seto in Jous Arm.

Liebevoll strich Jou mit seiner Fingerspitze über Setos Brust. Dieser kam nur langsam wieder zu Atem. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Lippen einen Spalt weit auf. Das alles ergab einfach ein zu verführerisches Gesamtbild. Jou konnte nicht anders, als den anderen erneut leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Seine Hand glitt über Setos Brust wieder hinab in Richtung des schon wieder langsam steif werdenden Gliedes.

Mit sanftem Druck umschloss er es erneut, diesmal mit seiner Hand und begann die Vorhaut vor und zurück zu schieben. Wieder begann Seto seinen Rücken zu beugen. Doch diesmal drückte Jou die Hüfte des anderen sanft mit seinem eigenen Gewicht, welches halb auf Seto lastete zurück ins Bett. Seto winkelte eines seiner Beine an und spreizte diese unbewusst. Sanft massierte Jous Hand die Hoden des CEOs. Wieder begann dieser in abgehackten Stöße zu atmen.

Doch dort blieb die Hand nicht. Sie wanderte weiter und Seto zuckte mit einem Mal erschrocken zusammen, als ihm scheinbar bewusst wurde, was Jous eigentliches Ziel war. Etwas unsicher blickte er zu dem Blonden, der ihn nur warm und voller Liebe mit seinen honig-goldenen Augen anstrahlte. Jou hatte seine ‚Wanderung' gestoppt. „Vertraust du mir, Seto?", fragte Jou mit sanfter, warmer Stimme. Seto nickte lediglich. Dann legte er seinen Kopf wieder in Jous Arm.

Die ‚Wanderung' von Jous Hand ging weiter, bis sie schließlich ihr Ziel erreichte. Sanft strich sie um den doch recht empfindlichen ‚Hintereingang' des jungen CEOs. Immer wieder stöhnte Seto aus, wenn der Finger des Blonden sich dem Eingang näherte. Nach mehreren ‚Anflügen' drang der Blonde schließlich vorsichtig mit seinem Mittelfinger in den Körper seines Liebsten ein, der sofort den Rücken buckelte.

Nur mit etwas mehr Nachdruck, durch Jous Körpergewicht, konnte er ihn zurück ins Bett pressen. Sein Finger ruhte, fest umschlossen von dem Schließmuskel des anderen, der sich völlig angespannt hatte. „Ganz ruhig, mein Drache. Entspann dich und ich verspreche dir, es wir die schönste Nacht in deinem Leben.", wisperte Jou Seto ins Ohr. Nur ganz allmählich kam dieser dem Rat des Blonden nach.

Als Jou spürte, wie sich sein Liebster langsam an das Gefühl gewöhnte und sich entspannte begann er vorsichtig seinen Finger zu bewegen. Ganz behutsam zog er ihn ein Stück heraus um ihn direkt im Anschluss wieder hinein gleiten zu lassen. Nach der ersten, angespannten Minuten begann Seto erneut zu stöhnen. Er hatte seine blauen Augen wieder geschlossen und schien seinem Puppy wirklich voll und ganz zu vertrauen.

Nachdem Jou einige Minuten Seto so an das bevorstehende gewöhnt hatte, führte er seinen Zeigefinger als nächstes ein. Wieder spannte sich Seto kurz an, doch als Jou ihn sanft küsste, entspannte er sich wieder. Sanft begann Jou seinen Drachen zu dehnen. Setos Hand lag mittlerweile auf Jous Schulter und krallte sich in diese fest. Doch Jou spürte absolut keinen Schmerz oder dergleichen.

Wieder nach einigen Minuten führte er den letzten, den Ringfinger, ein. Seto presste die Luft dieses Stoßes aus und vergrub kurz sein Gesicht in der Brust des Blonden. Als er mit dem Gefühl schließlich vertraut war, begann Jou langsam seine Finger in dem anderen vorsichtig zu bewegen. Plötzlich spürte er eine Stelle in dem anderen und als er auf diese ein wenig Druck ausübte bäumte sich Seto auf und stöhnte laut. Gefunden!

Nachdem Seto wieder in das Bett zurück gefallen war übte Jou erneut ein wenig Druck auf den empfindlichen Punkt an der Prostata des anderen aus, der sich erneut aufbäumte und sich diesmal mit beiden Händen im Rücken des Blonden festkrallte. So saß Jou zwischen den mittlerweile weit gespreizten Schenkel seines Lovers, der sein Gesicht in der Brust des Blonden zu verstecken suchte und sein Stöhnen dämpfen wollte.

Wieder übte Jou Druck auf die Prostata aus und diesmal schrie Seto schon fast vor Lust in die Brust dessen, der ihn mit einem Arm soviel Halt wie möglich gab. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte sich Seto glücklich, geborgen und… NNNNNNG! Es war einfach so unglaublich, was er da spürte. Was ihn sein Puppy spüren ließ. Diese Gefühle kannte Seto nicht. Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, das irgendein Gefühl noch intensiver sein konnte, als der Schmerz der Schläge, die er als Kind über sich ergehen lassen musste.

Dann spürte er, wie Jou plötzlich seine Finger aus ihm zog und sofort wollte der Brünette dagegen protestieren, dass dieser Teil ihres Spieles schon vorbei sein sollte, als er etwas neues an seinem Eingang spürte. Es war… nicht zu vergleichen mit den drei geschickten Finger seines Lovers, was da an seinem Schließmuskel innehielt. Als er seine Augen öffnete, sah er direkt in die honig-goldenen Augen seines Puppys.

Sie fragten ihn um Erlaubnis und als Seto nickte, hakten die Augen nach, ob er sicher wäre. Wieder folgte ein Nicken als Antwort. Dann spürte er, wie etwas – im Vergleich zu den Fingern - gewaltiges in ihn eindrang. Sofort bäumte er sich auf, wurde aber von Jou wieder auf das Bett gedrückt. Dieses Gefühl war einfach so unglaublich und unbeschreibbar. Und als Seto dachte, er konnte nicht mehr, er müsse aufschreien, stoppte Jou.

Der Brünette war völlig außer Atem, hatte sich mit seinen Händen in das Bettlaken gekrallt und die Augen fest zu gekniffen. Warum… warum hatte Jou aufgehört. Wollte er ihn jetzt doch nicht mehr nehmen? War ihm bewusst geworden, wie hässlich Seto doch in Wirklichkeit war. Etwas ängstlich öffnete er seine Augen und blickte in ein Paar besorgte Hundaugen. Nein! Sein Puppy wollte ihm nur Zeit geben, sich an dieses neue Gefühl zu gewöhnen.

Erst als sich Setos Hände aus der Bettdecke löste und Jou mit seinen Händen in die des CEOs griff begann er sich ganz langsam in ihm zu bewegen. Wieder wollte sich Seto an der Bettdecke festkrallen, aber das war ja nicht möglich, weil in diesen Jous Hände lagen. Also drückte Seto die Hände seines Geliebten. Die Bewegungen des Blonden raubten ihm den Verstand und er begann immer lauter zu Stöhnen.

Seine Erregung nahm immer mehr zu. Dieses Gefühl… dieses unglaubliche Gefühl. Er konnte es nicht mehr zurück halten. Plötzlich konnte Seto nicht anders als sich erneut aufzubäumen, obwohl seine Hände auf das Bett gedrückt wurden, und heißer Jous Name zu rufen, während er zum zweiten Mal kam. Als er langsam, völlig erschöpft auf das Bett zurück sackte, stieß Jou noch ein letztes Mal in ihn und Seto konnte spüren, wie sich Jous Sperma in ihm entlud.

Dann zog der Blonde vorsichtig sein Glied aus ihm und brach völlig atemlos neben ihm zusammen. Beide rangen nach Atem. Seto sah nur noch helle Lichtpunkte, wenn er die Augen öffnete. Selbst wenn er sie schloss flackerten dieses Punkte wie ein Feuerwerk auf. Das alles war einfach unglaublich. Unbeschreiblich. Es war… es war… es war sein erstes Mal gewesen. Seine erste sexuelle Erfahrung.

Als Seto die Augen langsam wieder öffnet graut es draußen bereits für den Morgen. Direkt nach diesem phänomenalem, einfach… Der Brünette setzte sich auf und riss die Augen auf. Er war alleine im Bett. Seine Kleidung lag sorgfältig zusammen gelegt über einem Stuhl, so wie er es Abends zu tun pflegte. War das etwas alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Alles nur eine sexuelle Phantasie, der er sich – nicht zum ersten Mal – in seinen Träumen hingegeben hatte?

Immer mehr erhielt diese Vermutung einen bitteren, realen Beigeschmack. Seto konnte nicht anders als seine Beine anzuwinkeln, seine Arme darum zu legen und sein Kopf auf diese zu betten. Er brauchte viel Selbstkontrolle um seine aufkommenden Tränen der Enttäuschung zurück zu halten. Warum war das Leben nur so grausam zu ihm? Wie konnte er so etwas… wirklich fabelhaftes träumen und dann in diese kalte, harte Wirklichkeit zurück kehren.

Plötzlich spürte er zwei Arme, die ihn von hinten umarmten. Er schreckte zusammen und wandte sich um. Der Blonde smilte ihn über beide Ohren glücklich an. Jounouchi! Wo… wo kam er plötzlich her. Träumte er etwa noch? Unmöglich. Sanft spürte er die Lippen des anderen auf seinen und fühlte, wie dessen Zunge um Einlass bat. Bereitwillig spaltete er seinen Mund und ließ ihn gewähren.

Jou kniete hinter ihm und hielt ihn liebevoll im Arm. Wieder spürte der junge CEO den Halt und die Geborgenheit, der vergangenen Nacht. Nein. Es war kein Traum gewesen. Es war wirklich real gewesen. Entspannend lehnte er sich mit seinem Rücken gegen die Brust des anderen. Der Kopf des Blonden ruhte auf seiner Schulter, direkt neben seinem Ohr. Er konnte jeden Atemzug des anderen spüren.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dir nicht weh getan, mein Drache.", wisperte Jou in Setos Ohr. Der Brünette schüttelte seicht seinen Kopf. Noch immer versuchte er zu begreifen, was letzte Nacht hier geschehen war. Es war einfach immer noch total unglaublich. Immer wieder ging er alles durch – von dem Moment, als er nach Hause gekommen, bis zu diesem Moment, als er von Jou genommen worden war.

„Komm mit! Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen.", meinte Jou sanft und begann aufzustehen und Seto hinter sich her zu ziehen. Noch immer war der Brünette vollkommen nackt, während Jou bereits wieder komplett angekleidet war. Als er zu dem Stuhl wollte reichte ihm Jou einen Morgenmantel. Zwar verstand Seto nicht warum, aber er ließ seine Kleider Kleider sein und zog sich einfach nur den Morgenmantel über.

Dann zog ihn der Blonde quer über die Etage. Plötzlich stoppte er und wandte sich zu dem CEO um. Sanft küsste er ihn. „Schließe bitte deine Augen.", bat er Seto. Nach letzter Nacht hatte Seto keine Bedenken dieser Bitte nach zu kommen. Als seine Augen geschlossen war wurde er von Jou vorsichtig weiter durch das Haus geleitet. Schließlich stoppte ihn Jou erneut, stellte sich hinter Seto und legte seine Arme um seinen Körper.

„Ich möchte, dass du jetzt ganz langsam die Augen öffnest.", hörte er Jou erneut neben seinem Ohr. Wieder kam er der Bitte nach und öffnete ganz allmählich seine Augen. Doch als er erkannte, wo er war, beziehungsweise vor was er stand schoss ihm das Adrenalin durch den Körper. Jou hatte ihn direkt vor einen der großen Spiegel gestellt. Vorher hatte er wohl das Tuch, mit dem Seto diesen frappieren ließ, entfernt.

Sofort wollte Seto sich bei dem Anblick seiner Selbst abwenden und das Zimmer verlassen. Doch Jou hielt ihn weiter fest umschlungen, so dass er nicht weg konnte. Sein ganzer Körper zittert. „Lass mich los… lass mich hier weg.", begann Seto auf einmal zu flehen. Das war sogar für den CEO selbst zuviel. Seit wann flehte er jemanden an. Wieder begann er zu versuchen sich aus Jous Umarmung zu befreien. Seto verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Warum tat Jou ihm das an.

„Ich will dir nicht weh tun oder dich verletzen", flüstert er Seto ins Ohr, nachdem dieser seine Augen wieder fest zugekniffen hatte. Immer noch zittert er am ganzen Leib. Die Tränen rücken immer mehr in greifbarer Nähe. „Alles was ich wollte, war dir das wunderschönste auf dieser Welt zeigen, was ich je gesehen habe… DICH!", beendete Jou seinen Satz. Noch immer sträubt sich Seto, seine Augen zu öffnen.

Da spürt er Jous Hand unter seinem Kinn. Der Blonde dreht seinen Kopf wieder zum Spiegel. „Nein… bitte! Lass mich los. Bitte! Ich will das nicht! Katsuya, bitte." hört sich Seto selbst flüstern. Doch Jou nahm ihn nur noch fester in den Arm. Soviel Halt und Geborgenheit, hatte Seto noch nie erfahren und eigentlich hätte es nichts geben dürfen was ihm jetzt noch Angst machte.

„Lass ihn keine Macht mehr über dich haben. Seto… Bitte… öffne deine Augen. Lass mich dir zeigen, wie wundervoll du bist, mein Drache.", hörte er seinen Lover ihm gut zureden. Immer noch zauderte der Brünette dieser Bitte nach zu kommen. „Hab keine Angst! Ich bin da für dich… ich halte dich… ich werde dich beschützen!" hörte er ihn weiter reden. Er sollte sich fallen lassen? Sonst war er es, der für Mokuba immer und jederzeit da war und deshalb stark sein musste.

Zögerlich begann er seine Augen zu öffnen. Über den Spiegel konnte er sehen, wie glücklich und ehrlich Jou ihn anlächelte. Doch dem CEO war gar nicht zum Lächeln zu Mute. Dann begann Jou den Knoten des Gürtels zu lösen, der den Morgenmantel zusammen hielt. Setos Hände schnappten über die seines Liebhabers um ihn daran zu hindern. Doch Jou drückte ihm sanft einen Kuss auf den Hals und löste dann den Knoten. Langsam sank der Morgenmantel zu Boden.

Nun konnte sich Seto vollständig im Spiegel betrachten. Er schluckte schwer. Der Anblick war einfach zu schwer für ihn. Er hasste Spiegel. Er hasste sie. „Sie nur, wie perfekt dein Körper ist, wie wunderschöne und anmutig, mein Drache!", hörte er erneut Jous sanfte Stimme. Und dann spürte Seto sie. Die Träne, die es geschafft hatte sich aus seinem Auge zu lösen und langsam über seine Wange zu laufen.

Gerade in dem Moment, als Seto dachte, seinen Anblick nicht mehr länger zu ertragen, wandte Jou ihn von dem Spiegel ab und sich zu. Sanft strich er ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich bin stolz auf dich und liebe dich über alles, mein Drache!", wisperte Jou. Seto blickt ihm in die honig-goldenen Augen. Meinte er das wirklich ernst? Ja! Eindeutig. Da gab es keine Täuschung oder Hinterlist in Jous Augen.

„Ich… ich liebe dich auch, Puppy.", wisperte Seto zurück, bevor beide Teens wieder in einem tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken. Von nun an wusste Seto, dass es immer jemand geben würde, der für ihn da war, wenn er mal nicht weiter konnte. Jemand der ihm Halt gab, wenn er sonst niemanden Halt geben konnte. Jemand, der ihn so liebte wie er war, mit all seinen Narben… nein nicht jemand… Katsuya.

_**Owari**_


End file.
